thelionkingstimonandpumbaafandomcom-20200215-history
The Lion King's Timon
The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa is an American animated television series that aired from September 16, 1995 – January 1, 1999 produced by the Walt Disney Television Animation and aired on CBS and Disney Channel. It features Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog and has cameos of characters from Disney's The Lion King, such as Simba and Scar in the special episode, "Around the World With Timon & Pumbaa." Premise The show stars Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog, both characters from the Disney animated film The Lion King and its sequels. The characters are normally seen having misadventures in the jungle, but sometimes find themselves across the globe in various settings. Characters The following are original characters returning in the series: *Timon (voiced in early episodes by Nathan Lane, Quinton Flynn, and then by Kevin Schon) - One of the show's protagonists. *Pumbaa (voiced by Ernie Sabella) - The show's other protagonist. *Simba (voiced by Cam Clarke) - Friend of Timon and Pumbaa and the king of the Pride Lands. He is shown as being an adult in the series. *Zazu (voiced by Michael Gough) - A hornbill who serves as the adviser for Mufasa. *Banzai, Shenzi & Ed (voiced by Tress MacNeille , Rob Paulsen and Jim Cummings)- Three hyenas who usually try to eat Timon and Pumbaa. They are given their own segment titled "The Laughing Hyenas". *Rafiki (voiced by Robert Guillaume) - A wise baboon who gives good advice and is given his own segment. Supporting Characters The following are supporting characters in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series: Timon and Pumbaa's Friends *Speedy the Snail (voiced by Corey Burton) - A snail that Timon and Pumbaa will never eat, due to his talking and singing. He appeared in the episode, "French Fried", "Ocean Commotion" and "The Man from J.U.N.G.L.E.". *Fred - Timon's joking meerkat friend. He appeared in "Once Upon a Timon", "Mind Over Matterhorn", "Tanzania Zany", and "Mombasa-In-Law". *Monti and Baampu - They appeared in "Kenya Be My Friend". *Ned The Elephant (voiced by Frank Welker – An elephant that appeared in "Uganda Be An Elephant" and "Unlucky in Letso". *Jumbo Jumbo the Elephant – Another elephant that appeared in "Good Mousekeeping" and "Zazu's Off Day Off". *The Meerkat Angel - He appeared in "Timon's Time Togo. *Tatiana - She is the only princess in the Meerkat Colony. She appeared in Once Upon a Timon. *King Leopold and Princess Claudia - King of the Leopards and his daughter, Princess Claudia from "Good Samaritons" . *Lester The Whale - A wish-granting whale. He appeared in Be More Pacific. *Mother Eagle and Baby Earl - They appeared in To Kilimajorno Bird. *Uncle Boaris (voiced by Jim Cummings) - Pumbaa's uncle who lives in Russia. He appeared in Russia Hour. *Bruce - A giant blue crab with a big orange moustache. He appeared in Back Out In The Outback. *Pumbaa Jr. (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - A baby alligator who hatches from an egg Pumbaa thinks he laid and which Timon believes to be an "ugly chicken". He appeared in Never Everglades. *Gopher – A gopher who gives Zazu the "underground news", who also makes a brief appearance in the film. He appeared in Zazu's Off Day Off and Zazu's Off By One Day. *Rabbit - He appeared in Africa-Dabra and Mojave Desserted. *Boss Beaver - He is a boss and he is a beaver, therefore he is Boss Beaver. He appeared in Maine-Iacs and Oregon Astray. Timon and Pumbaa's Villains *Quint (voiced by Corey Burton) - Going through many aliases, he is Timon and Pumbaa's arch-nemesis. He appeared in French Fried, How To Beat The High Costa Rica, Truth or Zaire, Klondike Con, Library Brouhaha, Going Overboard, Swiss Missed, Yukon Con, Rome Alone, The Man from J.U.N.G.L.E. and Ocean Commotion. *Cheetata and Cheetato (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jim Cummings respectively) – A pair of cheetahs that appeared in The Laughing Hyenas segment: Cooked Goose, Boary Glory Days and Gabon with the Wind. *The Vulture Police (voiced by Townsend Coleman and Brian Cummings) - They appeared in Yosemite Remedy, I Don't Bolivia, Shopping Mauled, Alcatraz Mataz, Wide Awake In Wonderland, and The Law of the Jungle. *Smolder the Bear (voiced by Jim Cummings) -Not exactly one of Timon and Pumbaa's nemesis, but he does get grumpy very easily, whether it's getting a wrong order for food or waking him up from a nap, he will always threaten to do something very horrible, especially when Timon dupes him. He appeared in Jailhouse Shock, Ready, Aim, Fire, Dapper Duck Burgers, Don't Wake the Neighbear, It Runs Good and Stay Away From My Honey. *Ned The Elephant (voiced by Frank Welker – An elephant that came out in "Uganda Be An Elephant" and "Unlucky in Lesotho." *The Natives (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Three natives who are really college kids looking for a job. They came out in "Boara Boara," "Beast Of Eden," and "Mozam Beaked." *Pimon and Tumbaa - The bullies of Timon and Pumbaa. They came out in "Kahuna Potato." *Toucan Dan - A dangerously clever criminal mastermind who can make anyone believe anything he says. He appeared in I Don't Bolivia and Alcatraz Mataz. *Dr. Cagliostro and Torgo (voiced by: Billy West and Maurice LaMarche respectively) - A scientist and his assistant who try to make the duo look beautiful, only the doctor's Metamorphitron mutates them, making them look ridiculous. They appeared in Monster Massachusetts. Episodes Season 1 (Syndicated) Season 2 (CBS) Season 3 (Syndicated) Season 4 (CBS) Season 5 After Season 4, the show was produced by Studio B Productions for Walt Disney Television Animation. The title card artwork is gone, the show opens with a plain title card, the same one that is used in "Catch Me if You Kenya." These episodes premiered on the now-defunct Toon Disney. Category:List of episodes